


Fearing Green

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Bruce, Tony Stark Has A Heart, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he feels awful about it, Tony can't help but exploit the fact that Loki is terrified of Bruce for cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearing Green

In the end, it was only natural for Loki to be afraid of the giant green rage monster that had tossed him around like a rag doll. What Tony failed to understand was Loki's fear of Dr. Banner - the very human, and comparatively weak 'little guy'. 

Whenever he was around, Loki would become clingy and needy, and was even known to hide behind Tony on occasion. Thor found the behavior highly concerning, Natasha thought it was adorable, Steve was earnestly confused (what the hell was standing behind a very  _human_ Tony going to do against the Hulk? - he'd snap him like a twig without thinking twice), Clint was amused (and never missed a moment to tease Loki about it, much to the god's annoyance - and secret mortification), and Bruce... well, to put it simply, it certainly didn't help with his self-confidence issues. 

And Tony... well, he didn't want to admit to the things that a needy, vulnerable Loki did to him. Just the thought of him standing behind him, fisting his shirt in trembling hands as he peered over his shoulder at a perfectly harmless Bruce Banner did things to Tony that he wasn't proud of. Perhaps it was the fact that this was one of the only times Loki actually admitted to being afraid of something... Or maybe it was simply the not-so-subtle reminder that he was still needed.

And, honestly, protecting him against the non-existent threat that was Dr. Banner was so much better than getting that midnight call to come kill a spider. Tony shuddered at the thought. He didn't like the hairy little buggers either, didn't like how fast their fugly little legs could carry them across the floor/ceiling/wall, didn't like their beady little eyes or their penchant to appear out of nowhere... but when Loki looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, how could he say no?

Sometimes, he felt bad for manipulating Loki's fear. After all, it couldn't be healthy for Loki's psyche to continually expose him to something that had previously caused him such trauma. And it couldn't be healthy for Bruce to constantly be looked at like the monster he was perpetually attempting to convince himself he wasn't. But by now, he'd become rather adept at creating excuses for his behavior to make it seem acceptable... at least to himself. Loki was a god, and a sorcerer at that. He could just magick himself away if he was really  _that_ scared, right? And Bruce could always try to stand up for himself instead of just accepting Loki's fear.

"Loki," Tony gently pushed the novel the god was reading down onto his lap, forcing the god to look up at him. He looked perfectly irritable, complete with a petulant pout and matching scowl. "Bruce will be coming over in a little bit -,"

Loki cut Tony off, eyes growing impossibly wide. "He's coming  _here_?"

"Yes. He'll be helping me with the schematics for my new suit." In reality, there was no new suit, and Bruce wasn't actually coming over. He was handling important SHIELD business overseas... but Loki didn't know that.

Loki made a sound low in his throat. It almost sounded like a whimper, though the god would vehemently deny it. Without waiting to be asked, Tony sat down beside his lover and opened his arms, trying his best not to smile when Loki all but fell into his embrace. It wasn't right, what he was doing. But the shaking body in his arms was enough to make him forget all that. Right now, Loki needed comfort, and Tony was all-too-willing to provide. 

"There, there," he kissed Loki's forehead, lazily running his fingers through the raven's tangled locks. "Everything's alright, love. I won't let anything happen to you..."

The god of mischief didn't say a word, but the way he'd curled in on himself, like he was trying to protect himself from an invisible assailant, spoke far more than words ever could. He just placed his head on Tony's chest and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be comforted by the feeling of strong, calloused hands working soothing circles over the small of his back. The soothing motion was a constant reminder that he wasn't alone, and that he didn't need to be afraid.

"He can't hurt me?" He remembered the way his body had twisted and contorted as the giant green rage monster thrashed him from side to side. The pain had been nearly unbearable, and the bruise to his pride still hadn't healed. 

 _He'd never hurt you_. These were the words he  _should_ have spoken. Instead, he offered Loki a small smile and assured, "Not while I'm around."

It didn't take long for the god to fall asleep in his arms, and Tony reveled in the moment of bliss. He knew he was walking a dangerous line - one false step and Loki would quickly put him in his place. After all, it wasn't every day that one out-tricked the trickster. 

What he was doing was in no way fair, or just, or right... but the power that surged through him at the knowledge he was protecting a  _god_ (even from non-existent danger)? That was worth the risk.


End file.
